Lost Soul
by xfreeforeverx
Summary: Have you ever said something to someone, but it's as if you didn't say anything at all? Some people go crazy from not socializing with anyone after a few DAYS. I've gone longer. Much longer.


**I don't own House of Anubis.**

Have you ever spoken, but it's as if no one heard what you said?

Have you ever witnessed your life crumble apart, unable to do anything but sit and watch in agony?

Have you ever felt _empty_?

For being named Joy, she sure brought the exact opposite to my life.

When she came, they all left me.

To top that off, my Gran died a few days afterwards.

When I needed them most, they were gone.

Sometimes, people go _days_ without talking to people and they go insane.

I was a sophomore that year.

Now I'm a senior.

Yeah, I've talked to the teachers, but no more than necessary.

I haven't _socialized_ with anyone for two whole years.

But I've learned something.

You don't need people to survive.

You're better off alone.

People are manipulative, selfish, uncaring _beasts_.

You could never back-stab yourself.

That would be downright stupid.

People can.

They were probably just using me to get Joy back.

Once she came, we lost all connections.

I didn't try to patch them up.

They never heard me speak.

It was as if I was _invisible_.

_One person_, out of eight others, actually _tried_ to talk to me.

Mara.

But by the time she got to me, it was too late.

I was gone.

I was alive, but not living.

All I could do was give her a small, measly smile that showed thanks.

But we didn't talk after that.

She knew she was too late.

I don't try to put forward any kindness.

I look in the mirror, and my eyes are no longer bright, full of life and love.

They are a black hole of despair, showing a lifeless, empty soul.

I can't speak to people.

But I can't stay alone forever.

I can't bare this emptiness inside of me any longer.

The feeling of not being loved for two years, and probably not any time soon.

I graduated a few hours ago.

They are all still at the after-party.

I write a note to my housemates.

Just to be sure, I re-check the note, adding a few things here and there.

It is only a few lines long, but it means a lot.

I take the gun in my hand, taking a deep breath and pressing it to my stomach.

My heart beats rapidly, the first "excitement" I've had in years.

_Goodbye Fabian, Amber, Mara, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Mick, and Joy,_ I think.

I couldn't really say I'd miss them.

I would, in a way.

They were my friends for a while.

My first love and best friend were in that group.

I wonder if they'll notice I'm gone.

Taking a deep breath, I pull the trigger.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

They all walked home, completely oblivious to what had just taken place at Anubis House.

When they entered, the residents of Anubis each parted in their own separate direction.

Soon, a loud scream came from Amber's bedroom.

They all rushed to her side, horrified at the site they found when they entered.

The girls all began to cry, while the boys inhaled deeply and tried to stay strong.

Fabian found the suicide note.

_Dear Anubis House Residents,_

_I remember when we last spoke to each other. It was two years ago. Did any of you even know I was there? Did any of you care? Apparently not. Nobody reached out to me. Except for Mara, whom I am very grateful to. I'm not mad at any of you, just disappointed. And Joy, even though you pretty much ruined my life, I don't hate you. I don't hate any of you. I'm just mad that I never spoke up. I tried __**so **__hard in the first few months of loneliness, and because of no response, I shut down. It became impossible to open up again, as I learned when Mara tried to befriend me. I'm surprised I didn't kill myself sooner. I'm sure none of you knew my Gran died a few days after Joy came back. When I needed you most, you were all gone. I thought you were my friends. Especially you, Amber. And Fabian, I thought we had something. I really liked you. But it's too late to apologize now, right? ~ My last remarks, Nina._

He shuddered at the thought of what she had done.

He thought she didn't like him, that's why he never did anything about it.

He longed to talk to her though.

He was going to ask her out after the party was over, hoping that she wouldn't give him the cold shoulder.

Dozens of tears slid down his cheeks as it occurred to him that she would _never_ come back.

She couldn't.

Then he froze, in utter shock.

"Mate?" Mick asked. "What's that?'

Fabian slowly held his hand up, showing the note to them.

Mick took it, slowly reading it.

His shoulders then hung low, as if he was ashamed of himself.

Mara took the note, carefully reading every line.

She started to cry harder as she read, like a knife stabbed her with each sentence.

When she was done, Patricia snatched it out of her hands, careful not to rip it.

Jerome read over her shoulder, both of their faces getting sadder and tears falling down their cheeks.

Alfie took the note from Patricia, slowly reading it and letting a few tears slip out.

Joy read it, her face falling more with each line.

She smiled softly when she read the part to her.

She glumly handed the note to Amber, who was crying her eyes out.

Amber gradually read the note, occasionally stopping to wipe the tears away so she could see.

All of them cried and comforted each other.

"N-Nina- was my- BA- BAF," Amber choked out.

Fabian sat by the door, sorrowfully thinking about the second to last line she wrote.

_I really liked you._

_I loved her_, he thought. _Did she love me?_

"I love her," he said painfully.

The room was silent.

"Why didn't you talk to her? Or ask her out?" Patricia asked.

"She didn't really act like she wanted to talk to us," Fabian frowned.

"If she liked you, of course she wanted to talk to you!" Patricia yelled.

"Are you trying to pin the blame on me?"

"It is your fault! You were the one she liked! And if you liked her back, why didn't you ask her out?" she spat.

"Everyone just shut up!" Mick yelled.

"I fee-feel so- b-b-b-bad, she w-was my BAF, a-and I-I d-didn't t-talk to her!" Amber bawled.

"It's all of our faults," Mara told them.

"None of us talked to her, it's not just your fault," Jerome conceded.

"Yeah," Alfie told her, slowly rubbing her back.

"I'm pretty sure we all wish she would suddenly pop up and say 'Surprise!' right now, right?" Jerome half-joked.

Patricia whacked him softly on the arm.

"Yea, we do," Mick said.

"Were we all afraid that she didn't _want_ to be friends with us anymore?" Mara asked.

"I don't really remember her ever speaking, but somehow it feels like we were missing something," Alfie admitted.

"Sometimes I swear I heard her say something, but there was never any proof," Fabian groaned.

"To answer your question Mara, yes, we didn't know that she wanted to talk to join us again," Patricia responded.

"In a way, it's her fault for making us think that she didn't want to hang with us anymore," Mick commented from across the room.

Mara hit his arm.

"Ouch! Mara!" he whined, rubbing his arm.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say. We all could have tried harder to talk to her," she frowned.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Fabian.

"Has anyone checked her pulse?" he asked.

"No," they all said, shifting uncomfortably in their spots. How had they not thought to check her pulse?

He rushed over to her, pressing his finger to her neck.

"Gross Fabian! You're touching a corpse!" Amber shuddered.

He felt a slow, pulse.

She wasn't yet dead.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" he yelled.

They gasped, but Joy soon whipped out her phone and called.

Amber and Fabian cried happily at the thought of Nina living.

Before long, an ambulance was driving Nina to the hospital.

Fabian and Amber were chosen to ride with her, since they were closest to her.

**Fabian's POV**

"Will she be okay?" I asked the doctor.

"She did well during surgery and her heart rate and breathing seem to be getting better. She'll have to stay a few more days just so we can keep an eye on her, but I think it's safe to say that she'll be okay," he answered.

"Thank heavens."

"Really?" Amber cried.

"Yes," the doctor smiled.

"How soon until she should wake up?" I asked him.

"About three hours," he smiled.

***2 ½ Hours Later***

Nina groaned, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Nina," I smiled, letting a few tears glide down my cheeks.

She looked at me, a smile slowly creeping up on her face.

"Fabian," she said quietly.

"Nina, I'm sorry about the past few years. I thought you didn't like me so I kept my distance, I didn't know you felt that way."

"It's okay," she answered, laying her hand upward on the bed.

I took her hand in mine, slowly leaning over and kissing her.

"I wish you would've done that sooner," she beamed.

"Me too."

Nina wouldn't be a lost soul.

**Yay! It's happy! That's kind of stupid not to check their pulse. That's like, the first thing you should do! Hope you like it! If you don't, don't comment telling me I suck.**


End file.
